Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a noise filter, a circuit substrate, and a power converter.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-192825 discloses an electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) filter unit that is applicable in inverters and that includes ring-shaped ferrite cores and cables passed through and wound around the ring-shaped ferrite cores.